Mahzii Occupation in the United 'Gees
HiddenlichWhite Mahzii symbols with dark red backgrounds are posted all over the city *7:09Beckitten27Beck: ! *7:09User909Tom Violence walks around *7:10WaluigiofthegodsCanada is asleep *7:10User909Tom Violence kicks a trash can *7:11Hiddenlich*There are two castes: The Marleons, and the Shietheids **Sietheids *7:11WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*snoring* *7:11HiddenlichThe Marleons hold power in the United Mahzii Dominion, and control all economic functions and activity. They are the only "free people" *7:12TheEnderGamerCanada wets himself *7:13WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Aaahhhh. *7:13HiddenlichThe Sietheids do all of the work, but are trash socially. All credit is given to the Marleons *7:13TheEnderGamerCanada feels very uncomfortable *7:13User909Tom Violence beats a Sietheid to death with a pipe *7:13TheEnderGamerSomeone sees him through the window and laughs very loudly *7:15WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*In dream* Is it me, or do i feel something? *7:15HiddenlichYou are automatically a Marleon if you have black hair, blue eyes, and a round nose. Race and ethnicity are phased out completely, so everyone who has these traits may qualify for Marleon status *7:15TheEnderGamerCanada wakes up due to the laughing *7:16HiddenlichSietheid Peasant: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I WAS JUST TAKING MY 5 MINUTE BREAK! *7:17User909Tom Violence: YOU LOOKED AT ME FOR MORE THAN 3 SECONDS! *7:17WaluigiofthegodsCanada:What the? *7:17User909Tom Violence was a Sietheid, by the way *7:17Beckitten27(that does not describe my character) *7:17HiddenlichSietheid: PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, I WILL GIVE YOU MY MANDATORY GOVERNMENT CHECK FOR LABOR IF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE *7:18User909Tom Violence: Hand it to me *7:18Beckitten27Beck: i'd better go do stuff *7:18Hiddenlich*The peasant hands Tom Violence the MGC *7:19User909Tom Violence hits the Sietheid in the head with the pipe *7:19Hiddenlich*The Sietheids only have access to a command market. The government creates everything for them *7:19WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Stop that laughing! *7:20Beckitten27beck is scared to leave *7:20User909Tom Violence buys some cigarettes *(If they're avaliable) *7:20Hiddenlich*Beck is nearby the statue of Chevron, the leader of the Second Mahzii Order *7:20TheEnderGamerMan: Dude, you left the window open, plus you peed yourself. *The man continues laughing *7:20Hiddenlich*Drugs are outlawed completely *7:20User909Oh *7:21HiddenlichAlcohol is the only exception, but it is processed by the government *7:21User909Tom Violence buys some alcohol *7:21Beckitten27beck is not sure what she is supposed to be doing *7:21WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Oh no, i wet my favorite pants. It's okay, I'll put them in the laundry. *Canada takes his pants off and puts on a different pair *7:22User909The window was still open *7:22TheEnderGamerThe man leaves *wait nvm *7:23User909IT WAS TOO LATE *7:23TheEnderGamerMan: DUDE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CHANGE RIGHT INFRONT OF MY EYES *7:23Beckitten27Beck: i'd better figure out what i need to be doing *7:23HiddenlichVlad is playing go fish with other 10th grade students *7:24Beckitten27Beck: and fast. *7:24User909Tom Violence starts drinking the beer bottle (or whatever kind of alcoholic beverage they have) *7:25WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Well, better get back to sleep. *Canada gets back in his bed *Addemup9001 has joined the chat. *7:25Hiddenlich10th Grader: Why can't we go do whatever we want? This is the only day we have off this month, out of 12 free days in the year! And this is the rare opportunity to accomplish something other than homework! *7:25User909Hey Addem *7:25TheEnderGamerCanada realises the sheets were wet too *7:26Beckitten27hi addem! *7:26Hiddenlich *7:26WaluigiofthegodsHey. *Canada:Oh sugar honey iced maple syrup *7:26Beckitten27Beck: since i can't think of anything to do, i'm heading home *7:26HiddenlichVlad: Go Fish is only privately created game left. Other games were halted in production, or taken away during bill season *7:26Addemup9001Hey everyone! *7:27HiddenlichVlad: I may be 78 years old, but I want to keep your free spirits alive in dark times. You will never have a free opportunity after schooling. *7:28Beckitten27beck heads home *7:29Hiddenlich*Beck lives in a shared home, which is a common place for living quarters in the Mahzii controlled UGG *7:30Beckitten27Beck decides that heading home would be a bad idea *7:31WaluigiofthegodsBrb, i have to charge my tablet. *7:31Beckitten27ok *bye! *Beck: i'm confused *7:31Hiddenlich*Robots have no rights, and are often used to work in the most dangerous workplace environments *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *7:32User909M.Weegeepede was reprogrammed and worked to prevent riots and make sure peopel are working. *7:34Beckitten27Beck: i'm not sure what i need to be doing, also i hope my friends are ok *7:35Hiddenlich*Beck sees a large person hiding in a large bush *7:35Beckitten27(sorry, i'm just not sure where this is going) *Beck: ? *7:35Hiddenlich?????: Donkey... I shall take revenge... *7:36User909Punch Donkey: Did anyone call me? *7:36Hiddenlich*Shrek has a flashback from a previous role-play that occurred months ago *7:36TheEnderGamerWhat was that RP? *And what happened? *7:36HiddenlichShrek is in the rain after killing an Elderly Nazi *Shrek: FARQUADDDDDDDDDD!!! *7:37Beckitten27Beck: that was weird... *7:37Addemup9001You remember this? *7:37HiddenlichShrek: *Back to reality* I will avenge you donkey! *7:37Beckitten27 *7:37Hiddenlich*909 may remember that Shrek roleplay *7:37Addemup9001This actually happened? *7:37User909I REMEMBER *HE WENT THROUGH SOME CAVE/SEWERE SYSTEM *OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT *7:38HiddenlichYes *7:38User909lol *Addemup9001 has left the chat. *7:38HiddenlichShrek: Who are you? *7:38Beckitten27Beck: just some random person *7:40HiddenlichShrek stands up, in a ghillie suit *Shrek: Onions have layers, and I am on my last layer! *7:41User909(that's very deep) *7:41HiddenlichShrek: My last layer makes me p*ssed! *7:41Beckitten27Beck: i hope everything works out *7:41HiddenlichShrek: Go away! I am waiting to kidnap the Mahzii representative when he "shows his godhood" to this small community! *7:42Beckitten27Beck: ok *leaves* *7:42HiddenlichShrek: In short terms there is going to be a parade! *7:43Beckitten27Beck: now what? *7:43User909Tom Violence commits some more theft usually followed by brutal murders *7:44HiddenlichTeam Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Wolf Squadron had an assassination attempt for Lord Farquad, but the Mahzii take over resulted in the deaths of Shrek's fellow team members *Formation of the team: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyobvtzCtLE *7:46Beckitten27... *7:46User909Punch Donkey: I clearly heard someone mentioning my name *7:47HiddenlichShrek: NOT YOU, YOU SH*THEAD! *7:47Beckitten27Beck keeps moving *7:47User909Punch Donkey: Hey, watch out for your words, diabetic Hulk! *7:48HiddenlichShrek: Why? The Marleons call the lower class Sietheids! Don't you know what that is supposed to mean? *7:49Beckitten27Beck: *turns around* i'm not stupid *7:49HiddenlichShrek: ARGH! *7:49User909Punch Donkey: I don't care about their stupid philosophy! *7:49Beckitten27Beck leaves *7:49User909Punch Donkey: They took Mega Manatee and Bright Man away from me! *7:50HiddenlichShrek: ... *7:50User909Punch Donkey: We were best pals! *7:50HiddenlichShrek: Who did? *7:50User909Punch Donkey: The Marleons *Punch Donkey: Good thing i actually look like a donkey. It's just a matter of time before they find out i'm a robot... *7:50Beckitten27Beck: wow those two are making a lot of noise *7:51HiddenlichShrek: I am going to help you get them back! *7:51User909Punch Donkey: Seriously?! Thank you so much! *Punch Donkey: Sorry for calling you diabetic Hulk *7:52HiddenlichShrek: I lost a friend to the Fuhrer... *7:52User909Punch Donkey: How? *7:52HiddenlichShrek: Let's just say I won't let that m*dg*t harm anyone else! *7:52User909Punh Donkey: Oh... *7:53HiddenlichShrek: His Nazi regime shall crumble before his eyes! **There is something crawling in the tall grass *7:53User909Beck sees Pariapuria and his mom being used as slaves *7:54Beckitten27Beck: ! *7:54User909Pariapuria looks sad at Beck, but then is forced to go back to work carrying heavy objects *7:55HiddenlichShrek: But before we can do anything, we must get information on where your friends are! There is a Mahzii parade going to happen later today, and I plan to kidnap the Mahzii in charge of it *7:56User909Punch Donkey: I heard Bright Man is being used in mining operations. I don't know anything about Mega Manatee's faith though... *7:58Beckitten27beck: *crying* if only i still had my personal item... (referring to the ray gun) *7:58HiddenlichShrek: That's why I plan on capturing the Mahzii! We can use him to get inside the database *7:59User909Punch Donkey: And how are we going to capture him? There will be a bunch of Mahziis around! *8:01HiddenlichShrek: ... *Shrek didn't even make a backup plan, or a starter plan *8:01Beckitten27Beck: unfortunately, without it i can't do much *8:02Hiddenlich*Beck is pushed down by a robot *8:02Beckitten27Beck: ! *8:02HiddenlichRobot: You must understand, that materialism is the scourge of capitalism! *Robot: Your holy benefactors (The Government) did this for your own well being! *8:03Beckitten27Beck: you don't understand... oh well *8:04Hiddenlich*The Robot hits Beck with a stun baton, and runs off *8:05Beckitten27Beck: ? *8:06HiddenlichShrek: Let's go rescue this "Bright Man" *8:06User909Punch Donkey: Ok *8:08HiddenlichShrek: Lead the way *8:09User909Punch Donkey walks towards the south of the city, where mining operations where being held *8:09Beckitten27Beck: *looks back at pariapuria* i'm sorry *8:09TheEnderGamerPunch Donkey is met by his brother, Kick Horse *8:09User909Pariapuria looks at Beck A robot shocks the Pariapuria with a cattle prod Robot: Work! WORK! *8:10Beckitten27Beck runs off crying *8:11User909Punch Donkey: ... *8:12HiddenlichMine Speakers: *Chevron* Don't let the western ideology poison your minds with protest! Work sets you free; Freedom improves our nation's future *Mine Speakers: The steel you harvest will be used to save your fellow soldier's life from death. The more you mine, the greater help you will give *Shrek: So this is the place? *8:13Beckitten27Beck: why do i bother with anything if it isn't enough to help those i care about? *8:14User909Punch Donkey: Yes. Bright Man must be on the deepest levels of the mine *8:14HiddenlichKyoto is putting up propaganda fliers for the parade *Shrek: Let's peel the onion of this mine with vigor! **Shrek runs into the mine *8:15User909Punch Donkey follows *8:15TheEnderGamerKick Horse follows *8:16HiddenlichMine Speakers: Follow the path to the void; Cease your sin with the god of good will, and save a life while mining **There is a gate up ahead, with guards *8:16User909Punch Donkey: ... *8:17HiddenlichGuard: Hey! You three, what are you doing outside of your work posts? *8:18Beckitten27Beck: will i ever feel happiness again? or will i never get to aid those i care about? *8:18User909Punch Donkey's skills https://youtu.be/ho71poJSeF0?t=543 *8:20TheEnderGamerMEGA MAN DONGS *EXPAND MEGA DONG *8:20User909hehe *Punch Donkey: I'm here to free my best buddy! And none of you are getting in my way! *8:21Hiddenlich*The guard takes out his whistle *8:21User909Punch Donkey does a charge+punch attack at the guard *8:22Hiddenlich*The guard hits the gate, and is rendered unconcious *8:22TheEnderGamerKick Donkey: Good job brother *8:22HiddenlichShrek: Are the Mahziis that stupid to leave an unarmed guard at the gate? *8:22User909Punch Donkey: I guess... *Punch Donkey creates a shockwave towards the other guard *8:23Hiddenlich*The other guard breaks his neck and dies *8:23Beckitten27Beck: why am i so worthless? *8:23User909Punch Donkey: Unarmed and untrained... *8:24TheEnderGamerKick Donkey's special move is charge kicking you in the groin *8:24Hiddenlich*Something rattles a nearby tree *????: No one is worthless *8:24TheEnderGamerI mean Kick Horse *8:24Beckitten27Beck: i just can't help the ones i care about, and it makes me upset *8:24Hiddenlich????: Everyone has an opportunity to change the world, even when they are trapped in a small box *8:26Beckitten27Beck: i wish i knew how *8:28Hiddenlich????: Start a revolution *????: People are bound to join your cause *8:28Beckitten27Beck: but i'm a nobody! *8:28Hiddenlich????: You can easily become a "somebody" **The three are down to the second level of the mine shaft *Shrek: Ah, feces! The smell of happiness! *8:29User909Punch Donkey: I'm having a really bad feeling about this... *8:30Hiddenlich*I will be right back *8:30Beckitten27(i will, after i come back from doing something. i will be afk.) *8:30User909ok *8:30TheEnderGamerkk *909 do you wanna talk about characters like last night? *8:32User909i guess *8:32TheEnderGamerkk *Tell me about a character you like *8:35HiddenlichBack *8:35TheEnderGamerwb *8:35User909wb *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *8:35WaluigiofthegodsHey. *Are we roleplaying? *8:36TheEnderGamerSIMON *THIS IS ROLEPLAY ZONE AND BECK TOLD YOU WE WERE ROLEPLAYING *WHAT DO YOU THINK *8:36HiddenlichENDER! SIMON! ENDER! SIMON! ENDERRRRRR! **I thought of Naruto when you spelled Simon in all caps *8:37User909MELISSA! *8:37WaluigiofthegodsThis doesn't look like, i can't roleplay much because my tablet's battery is getting low. *8:37HiddenlichGENGHIS *8:37TheEnderGamerKHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN *8:37WaluigiofthegodsMATTHEW WILLIAMS! *8:37HiddenlichMorgan Freeman *JOHN BOOKER! *8:37TheEnderGamerBARACK OBAMA! *8:37User909SHOUTING NAMES! *8:37WaluigiofthegodsYO MAMA! *8:38TheEnderGamerINSERT USERNAME *DONKEY KONG *8:38User909alright its time to stop *8:38TheEnderGamerCARL WHEEZER! *ok * *8:38WaluigiofthegodsYeah. *8:38TheEnderGamer *8:38WaluigiofthegodsWhat's this roleplay about? *8:38TheEnderGamerYo mama *That's my favourite roleplay topic *8:39WaluigiofthegodsThat reminds of that roleplay in which we killed our mama and turned into fugitives. **me *8:40TheEnderGamerDUDE *THAT WAS ONLY YOUR MAMA *IN THAT ROLEPLAY *8:40User909nice meme *8:40TheEnderGamerWE AREN'T BROTHERS *OR SISTERS *OR TRANSGENDERS *8:40WaluigiofthegodsYour female? *8:40TheEnderGamerDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE *WHAT DOES IT SAY ON MY PAGE?!?! *HUH?!?! *WHAT *DOES *IT *SAY *?!!??! *8:42WaluigiofthegodsIt says Transgen- oh wait! It's male. *8:42TheEnderGamer(i really am transgender btw i lied) *8:42HiddenlichThe conversations we have in this chatroom *Let's continue *8:43WaluigiofthegodsYou lied Ender? *8:43TheEnderGamerYes *no i didn't *i was joking *it's obvious *8:43WaluigiofthegodsOk. *What's this roleplay about? *8:43TheEnderGamerALSO CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TEACH SIMON HOW TO BE SMART *8:43HiddenlichShrek: What are your names? *8:44TheEnderGamerKick Horse: I'm Kick Horse *8:44WaluigiofthegodsI am smart, what do you mean? *8:44TheEnderGamerI hope you're joking *8:45User909Punch Donkey: I'm Punch Donkey, if i didn't tell you yet. *8:45WaluigiofthegodsI'm not joking, do you really think I'm dumb? *8:45TheEnderGamerYes *8:45User909ow *8:45TheEnderGamerYou can never realise sarcasm *Or when someone is joking *8:45HiddenlichShrek: ! **Shrek enters a subconscious state *8:46WaluigiofthegodsCanada is cooking pancakes *8:46TheEnderGamerWAIT *nvm *A guard smacks Canada with a baton *Guard: DON'T COOK FOOD, GO WORK! SLAVE! *8:47Hiddenlich*Punch Donkey and Kick Horse see Shrek petrified *8:47WaluigiofthegodsCanada:What the!? *8:47HiddenlichHe doesn't even blink *8:47User909Punch Donkey: Anything wrong Shrek? *8:47Hiddenlich*Canada, this is a dystopian universe *Shrek: ... *8:47TheEnderGamerGuard: YOU'RE A SLAVE HERE, REMEMBER? NOW WORK! *Kick Horse lightly kicks Shrek *8:47HiddenlichShrek: ! *Shrek exhales *Shrek: What did you say? *8:48WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I don't remember. This is bullcrap! *8:48User909Punch Donkey: I said i was Punch Donkey! *8:48TheEnderGamerThe guard: WORK NOW! *smacks Canada three times with a baton* *8:48HiddenlichCanada gets hit by another guard for disobeying orders *Shrek: You said something after that *8:48WaluigiofthegodsCanada:IS THIS JAIL? *8:49User909Punch Donkey: If i didn't tell you yet? *8:49TheEnderGamerKick Horse: All he said after is "if I didn't tell you yet" *Guard: NO, THIS IS A PIZZARIA! NOW WORK! *smacks Canada really hard with the baton* *8:49HiddenlichShrek: Nevermind. Let's move forward *8:50TheEnderGamerKick Horse: Okay *8:50WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*sighs* I'm Canadian, not Italian. *8:50User909Punch Donkey keeps walking *8:50HiddenlichSynth Guard: Disobey orders again, and you will be moved to Achena Camp *Synth Guard: Work. *8:50User909The party hears someone shouting at the lower levels *8:50TheEnderGamerGuard: I'M JOKING YOU F***ING IDIOT *smacks Canada REALLY hard with the baton on the back of the head* *8:50User909????: WORK! WORK MORE! *8:50WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Than i guess I'm a prisoner. **then *8:51HiddenlichMiner: Oh I love to mine! It frees the soul, and makes you feel like a wonderful, wonderful man! **The miners sing in unison *8:51TheEnderGamerGuard: NO YOU'RE A SLAVE! NOW WORK! *smacks Canada across the face* *8:51Hiddenlich*They sound like sailors when singing *8:51WaluigiofthegodsCanada:WHY AM I EVEN HERE!? *8:51User909Punch Donkey: ...that's weird *8:51HiddenlichSynth Guard: You are being transferred. *8:52WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Am i a criminal? *8:52HiddenlichSynth Guard heads to his transferal unit to file a report *8:52TheEnderGamerGuard: NO YOU AREN'T NOW WORK NOW *smacks Canada across the face REALLY hard* *8:52HiddenlichShrek: *Cracks knuckles* Gives us more of a reason to beat their sorry ***es. *8:53WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Whack me all you want, i don't give a f**k! *8:53TheEnderGamerKick Horse: LET'S KICK THEIR ***es *The guard shoots Canada in the arm *8:53HiddenlichMiner: Oh I love to mine! It helps my family! It will help the entire nation grow and prosper tomorrow! *8:53WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Ow Jesus Christ. *8:54TheEnderGamerThe guard smacks Canada SO HARD across the face his tooth flies out *8:54Hiddenlich*Guards grab Canada and put him in the back of the state police van *8:54TheEnderGamerGuard: WORK! NOW! LAST CHANCE! *Guard: Thanks guys *8:54WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I AM A PRISONER! *screams* *8:54Hiddenlich*The van drives off to the Achena Camp *8:55WaluigiofthegodsWhy are you doing this to Canada? @Ender *8:55Hiddenlich*Shrek tackles an overseer **Canada wasn't obeying his superiors *He didn't work *8:55TheEnderGamerBecause he has to work *8:55WaluigiofthegodsWhat did he do? *8:55TheEnderGamerHe's forced to do it *8:55User909Punch Donkey punches the overseer *8:55TheEnderGamerHe's a slave *Well they pretty much forced everyone to work *Kick Horse charge kicks the overseer in the groin *8:56WaluigiofthegodsThat's pretty harsh to a country. *8:56Hiddenlich*The overseer is killed *8:56TheEnderGamerThey don't care *8:56Hiddenlich*They just sent Canada to a labor camp *8:56WaluigiofthegodsI find that unfair. *8:56TheEnderGamerlabour camp? he's gonna have to get ready to have kids *jk *IT ISN'T UNFAIR *STOP COMPLAINING *IT'S THE POINT OF THE RP *8:57WaluigiofthegodsBecause you immediately did that. *8:57User909????: DID I HEAR SOMETHING?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! *8:57TheEnderGamerSimon *Don't complain anymore *Stop *Just stop *8:57WaluigiofthegodsFine. *8:57Hiddenlich*A miner attacks ???? *8:57TheEnderGamerRespect your superiors *8:58User909The miner is hit by some kind of "tail" filled with spikes and is impaled in one of them. *8:58WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I don't give a f**k! *8:58HiddenlichShrek: Uh oh *8:58User909M.Weegeepede stands before the party. It was reprogrammed and remodelled to serve the government *M.Weegeepede: WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?! *8:58TheEnderGamerA guard tazes Canada *8:59HiddenlichShrek: Protocol 41B-117. Overseer transferance. This man was about to kill a miner *8:59WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Go ahead, keep tazering me. I don't care. *8:59User909M.Weegeepede: Oh...that's not new. I have never seen you guys around. *M.Weegeepede: Why are you not working? Where is your mining equipment?! *9:00HiddenlichShrek: *Looks at Punch Donkey* *9:00TheEnderGamerThe guard stabs Canada in the legs *9:00WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Yeah, your doing REALLY great. *9:00TheEnderGamerGuard: Shut up or we'll stab your eyes out *9:01Hiddenlich*The van arrives at the labor camp *9:01WaluigiofthegodsCanada:That's great, use my eyeballs as marshmallows. *9:01TheEnderGamerGuard: Can I do it? *9:01HiddenlichShrek: *Clears throat* We were just transferred. This one is giving us a tour of the shaft. *Guard: No. That's enough of a beating for a day. *9:02TheEnderGamerGuard: Okay *9:02Hiddenlich*The Guard opens the back up *9:02WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Why not? *9:02HiddenlichGuard: Take him out. Let's show him the "amenities" he will have when working here *9:03TheEnderGamerThe guard grabs Canada and throws him to the ground *9:03WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Goodbye. *9:03HiddenlichShrek: Eh hem? Aren't you going to respond? *9:04User909M.Weegeepede: ... *M.Weegeepede: I guess that makes sense. *M.Weegeepede goes to another sector *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *9:05HiddenlichShrek: *Whispers* We need to find your friend, fast *9:05Finn168719Hello *9:05HiddenlichWelcome to the Mahzii dystopia world! *9:05User909Yo Finn! *9:05TheEnderGamerHey Finn *9:06User909Punch Donkey: Yes, let's keep searching. *Punch Donkey starts looking for Bright Man *9:06Finn168719Finn wakes up from the ground *Finn: Where the heck am i... *9:06TheEnderGamerKick Horse helps Punch Donkey find Bright Man *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *9:07HiddenlichGuard: *To Finn* You! Get up! *9:07Finn168719Finn gets up *9:07User909Bright Man is eventually found by the party. He was illuminating the sector. *9:08HiddenlichGuard: Why are you not working? *Shrek: My eyes! *9:08TheEnderGamerKick Horse: Bright Man! You're safe! *9:09Finn168719Finn: Working for what... *9:09User909Bright Man: Work glorifies the man! I must keep helping my wonderful government! *9:09Hiddenlich*The Guard hits Finn with a shock baton *Shrek: Oh great! Not another propaganda spewing machine! *Guard: Answer me. *9:09User909Punch Donkey: He was brainwashed... *9:10Finn168719Finn: Agh. *Finn punches the guard at the stomach *9:10Hiddenlich*Finn is hit again, but is knocked to the ground *9:10Finn168719Finn pulls out the pistol and aims at the guard *9:10TheEnderGamerAnother guard steals the pistol *9:10Hiddenlich*Finn realizes the pistol has no bullets *9:10Finn168719Finn: Looks like time to run. *Finn starts running *9:11TheEnderGamerThe guard grabs a AK-47 and shoots at Finn *9:11Hiddenlich*Multiple guards surround Finn's exitr **Exit *9:11User909Bright Man: Punch Donkey! Kick Horse! Why aren't you two working for our government? *9:11Finn168719Finn: Looks like i will have to use a knife. *9:11HiddenlichShrek: Newsflash! They augmented your thinking *9:11TheEnderGamerKick Horse: We came here to save you *9:11Finn168719Finn pulls out the dagger *9:12HiddenlichShrek: You are living in a dystopian society where onions are layers! **Layerless *9:12Finn168719Finn starts slashing his way to the exit *9:12TheEnderGamerAnother guard takes the dagger and stabs Finn in the arm *9:12HiddenlichGuard: You cannot escape the State. Running will only add more time to the labor camps. *9:12User909Bright Man: Dystopian? More like Utopian! The government gives everything i need and i'm grateful for it! *9:12Finn168719Finn: The Mahzii State... *9:13HiddenlichShrek: Then how come they killed my friend Donkey? *9:13User909Bright Man: He was probably a dirty rebel! *9:13HiddenlichShrek: If this is a Utopian society, then the innocent would not be killed *9:14Finn168719Finn: I guess i will have to spend time in the Labor Camp... *9:14HiddenlichShrek: And there would be no abuse, to both the innocent and the guilty alike *9:15User909Bright Man: But...Punch Donkey, Kick Horse, you guys don't agree with this crazy ogre, do you? *9:15Hiddenlich*Finn is put into a police van heading to the Achena Labor Camp *9:15User909Punch Donkey: I do... *9:15Beckitten27sorry guys *9:15TheEnderGamerKick Horse: I do too. *9:16User909Bright Man has a cognitive dissonance nervous attack *Bright Man: NO! THIS CAN'T BE! *9:16Finn168719Some Poorly Armed Rebels notices the police van and attempts to raid the van *Which they may not survive because they are poorly armed *9:17Hiddenlich*Shock spears are thrown at the rebels *9:17Finn168719The Rebels appeared to carry only pistols *9:17Beckitten27Beck: ? *9:18Finn168719One of the Rebels shot the wheel *9:18Hiddenlich*The parade is beginning *9:18User909Bright Man: Punch Donkey...why? *9:18Beckitten27Beck: what's going on? *9:18User909Punch Donkey: They killed Hack Man...what kind of utopia is that? *Bright Man: DON'T TALK ABOUT HACK MAN *9:19Hiddenlich*Some miners are listening in *Kyoto: Put your hand over your heart! It is the Mahzii theme! *9:20Beckitten27Beck: *at her current location* what's going on? *9:20User909Punch Donkey: And they're probably killing Mega Manatee with some very heavy job. *Bright Man: But...but... *9:21Finn168719Finn starts thinking in the police van *9:21Hiddenlich*Finn is being forced to watch a broadcast of the parade *9:21Finn168719Finn: ... *Finn: *thinking* What kind of Parade is that.... *9:22User909Bright Man: ...i...i....ok, maybe they're not so good as i think they are. But they're going to kill me if i don't work for them! *9:22Beckitten27Beck: why is everyone ignoring me? *9:22TheEnderGameroh beck *I wasn't talking to you *I was saying I was back XD *9:23User909(Bright Man, Punch Donkey, Kick Horse and Shrek are at a mine) *9:23HiddenlichShrek: *Whisper* Come with us and you will be free *9:23User909Bright Man: But...is it safe? *9:23Beckitten27(oh, ok) *(but i meant in the rp) *9:23User909Miner: Hey! I want to come too! I'm sick of faking happiness to please them! *9:24Finn168719Finn looks at the door *9:24HiddenlichShrek: SHHHHH!!! *Whisper* You will blow our cover *9:24Finn168719Finn: *thinking* How do i break free... *9:24Hiddenlich*The van stops at the camp gate *9:24User909Bright Man: Oh, that's right *9:24Hiddenlich*The doors open, and Finn is dragged out of the van *9:24Beckitten27(wait, what situation is my character in?) *9:24User909Six miners willing to get out join the party, along with Bright Man *9:25Hiddenlich*Beck is at the parade *Kyoto: Don't worry. This will all be over soon. *9:26Finn168719Finn: *thinking* Let me guess, getting a numbered tattoo on my arm... *9:27Hiddenlich*Finn is brought into a medical center, where he will undergo a series of medical tests to confirm it is safe for him to work *9:28Beckitten27Beck: *very quietly* i hope so *9:28Hiddenlich*The Mahzii float comes through *Kyoto: Wait for it... **A tank passes through *Kyoto: *Wire* Shen hai! **The tank explodes *9:29Finn168719Finn: ... *9:30Hiddenlich*Finn is watching the live broadcast of this event *9:30Beckitten27Beck: ! *9:30Hiddenlich*Illegally armed residents are opening fire on guards *Kyoto: VIVA LA REVO- **Kyoto is shot in the neck, and drops his AK-47 *9:30User909Punch Donkey tries leaving the mine with the party *9:30Hiddenlich*It lands at Beck's feet *9:31Beckitten27Beck: *picks it up* i don't care what happens to me, as long as this place is made better *9:31HiddenlichShrek: *Whisper* Let's hope we don't run into the guard bot again. *9:31User909M.Weegeepede from a distance: WHERE IS THAT LIGHT BULB ROBOT? I NEED HIM IN THIS SECTOR! *9:32HiddenlichShrek: Turn the light off! *9:32User909Bright Man turns his light bulb off *9:32Hiddenlich*It becomes very dark in the mine *9:32Beckitten27Beck is helping the people *9:32HiddenlichShrek: Slugnuts! Where did we come in from? *9:33User909Punch Donkey: Kick Horse, didn't you install night vision in your last upgrade? *9:33Hiddenlich*A Mahzii attempts to escape *9:33TheEnderGamerKick Horse: Yes I did, did you? *9:33User909Punch Donkey: No...i need you to lead the way *9:34TheEnderGamerKick Horse: Okay *9:34HiddenlichMahzii: DIRTY REBELS! *9:34Finn168719Finn: *thinking* Tests.... *9:34User909The party hears robotic footsteps coming from somewhere *9:34TheEnderGamerKick Horse turns on his flashlight eyes *9:35Beckitten27Beck: *starts shooting the evil Mahziis* *9:35User909M.Weegeepede from a distance: Ha! I see a faint light! Bright Man must be around there! *9:35HiddenlichShrek: *Whisper* Sh*t! Move faster *9:35TheEnderGamerKick Horse turns off the flashlight eyes *9:35Hiddenlich*The Mahzii is killed by Beck *9:35Finn168719Finn: *thinking* When will they stop the test, i will have to work... *9:36User909M.Weegeepede: ...weird. (M.Weegeepede has night vision) *9:36Hiddenlich*The doctor comes in **He has a stamper *Doctor: Lift up your shirt *9:36Finn168719Finn lifts up his shirt *9:36User909Punch Donkey: Alright, from what i've barely seen, i'm sure the exit is north. Let's just try to not use the flashlight eyes too much. *9:36Beckitten27(they're actually doing that!) *9:37Hiddenlich*The doctors stamps the center of Finn's chest, which burns his flesh *9:37Finn168719Finn grunts painfully *9:37Hiddenlich*Doctor *9:37TheEnderGamerSounds like he's branding him *9:37HiddenlichDoctor: Now don't misbehave. We can kill you in an instant... *9:37Beckitten27(it sounds like concentration camp stuff) *9:38Hiddenlich*The Guards come to escort Finn it **Out **That's essentially what a labor camp is *9:38Finn168719Yep *9:38HiddenlichBut in this case it is for the people who refuse to work normal jobs *9:38Finn168719Based on Nazi Concetration Camps *9:38Beckitten27(i've learned more stuff than i want to in hebrew school) *(so yeah, that's how i know all of this stuff) *9:39HiddenlichShrek: Do you hear that? *9:39User909Punch Donkey: What? *9:39Beckitten27Beck: i refuse to let these people be pushed around any longer! *9:39Hiddenlich*There are faint gunshots **Beck has killed most of the Mahziis in the area *9:40TheEnderGamerKick Donkey: Let's get ready for anything to come at us *9:40User909Punch Donkey: Let's keep heading north them. *9:40Hiddenlich*Finn is pushed into a factory *9:40User909As the party walks, they also hear M.Weegeepede behind them constantly shouting for Bright Man *9:41HiddenlichShrek: *Whisper* He's like S**th**d Larry *9:41Finn168719Finn: *thinking* Looks like it's time to find someone, who can break me out of this labor camp... *9:41User909Punch Donkey: Who? *9:41Finn168719Finn: *thinking* But i had to work. *Finn starts working *9:42HiddenlichShrek: *Whisper* He's an ogre, but an identity thief. *9:42User909Punch Donkey: Never heard of him... *9:42Beckitten27Beck: i'm certainly doing a good job at cleaning house *9:42User909The party eventually re-encounters the entrace of the mine *9:42Hiddenlich*Finn's job is to pack bullets into ammo containers **The gunfire is much louder *Shrek opens the gate **They are approached by Rebels in gray *9:44Finn168719Finn continues packing the bullets into ammo containers *9:44HiddenlichRebel: Is the mine clear? *9:44User909Punch Donkey: Ehhh... *9:45Beckitten27Beck: i can't believe how well things are going! *9:45Hiddenlich*The rebel motions the others to move into the mine *9:46User909Punch Donkey: ... *9:46HiddenlichShrek: Congratulations big light! You are free *9:46User909Bright Man: Yaaay! ...wait, what do i do now? *9:47HiddenlichShrek: Well, your friend "Mega Manatee" is still in captivity *9:47User909Bright Man: Poor Manatee! Punch Donkey: We're going to save him. Bright Man: I'm going to help then! *9:48TheEnderGamerKick Horse: I'll help too! *9:49HiddenlichShrek: I said I would help you, and I will keep my word **Beck sees the party of four with the miners outside *9:49Beckitten27Beck: ? *Beck: i'd better be cautious, just in case *9:50HiddenlichShrek: Let's find a lead on your friend *9:50User909Punch Donkey: Well, he can be anywhere! Is that parade kidnapping plan still up? *9:51HiddenlichShrek: It looks like they were all killed in combat *9:51User909Punch Donkey: ... *Punch Donkey: Were else can we get the files listing the workers? *9:53HiddenlichShrek: There's a base for the authorities of this settlement, correct? *9:54User909 *Punch Donkey: I've heard about it. Rumors are that it is located more to the south, up to the mountains Category:Unfinished Roleplays Category:Alternate UGG